


Lady Hel

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #10 of 100 | Amelia Bones must sit in silence while her lover is tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Hel

The stifling summer heat could not hope to penetrate this far underground to Courtroom 10, not with hundreds of Dementors above them as well. He looked small, bound in the chained chair several levels below her seat. Auror Dawlish was not struggling against the bindings but by the looks of the minimal amount of exposed skin on his arms he was badly bruised and likely moments from unconsciousness. For all outward appearances he was already defeated. Already sentenced.

She could do nothing but watch as he was sentenced to probation for working for Cornelius Fudge. _Aiding and abetting misinformation distributed to the wizarding public._ The sentence was paltry: a way to placate the wizarding publish but also not ostracize one of the more powerful pureblood families. Dawlish was not a name in the Sacred Twenty Eight, but they were always a powerful presence in the Ministry.

Her hand felt like ice as she raised it in the air to vote against his testimony. John had begged her to do it and she'd wanted to refuse. She almost did but the memory of her promise, coerced from her mouth between breathless pants as his chapped lips pressed against the inside of her thigh, brought her hand up.

The hearings went on through the day, as they had every day since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appeared in the Atrium. With each lift of her hand against the testimonies of Aurors working for Fudge, Aurors she had once overseen with care and pride, her heart hardened.

In the dark of night only John's affirmations of forgiveness as he moved above and below her sated her fears of becoming a mortal Lady Hel.


End file.
